dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sanguinoraptor/Chapter Six: Swipe and Go!
"It's an Amargasaurus!" shouted Max as he saw the silhouette of the rampaging dinosaur. "We have to turn him back into Card!" Rex responded as he set Ace into Card, ready for summoning purposes. "Dino Slash! Carnotaurus, blow him away!" "Not so fast," said a voice in the Holders. "Reese?!" "I've included empty Cards in your deck," said Reese as if none of them said anything. "It's a perfect copy to those I used to make the four Mammal Cards. Just give it some little DNA copy of the dinosaur, and it will be the Card itself." "So the Amargasaurus card would be absorbed into this one?" "No. It's more like, one dinosaur with two cards. Got it?" "But how to give it some DNA? Make the dino Bleed? It'll be a trouble if the opponent is an Ankylosaurid!" "No. Just swipe the wide surface on the dinosaur. It'll got some cells. By checking the nucleus of the cell, it'll get the DNA it needed." "Okay, I got it," said Al as he turned the connection off. "Let's do this, Claws!" He Dino Slashed Claws and let him ran straight to the Amargasaurus. "We have to take it away from the villages!" screamed Zoe as she Dino Slashed Paris. "To the forests!" "Let's go! Triceratops, roar!" said Max as he Dino Slashed Chomp. Claws and Ace were trying to get some attention from the Amargasaurus. When they succeeded, one of them attacks while the others led him to the jungle behind them, near the village. "It worked!" said Al as he set a Move Card on his hand. "No Al, don't! Let's just get closer to it, then swipe the Empty Card!" shouted Rex as he took out his Empty Card. "Okay, but we need to restrain him for a while! Mammo Slash! Smilodon, bite off!" A Smilodon appeared. "Alright Ensa, let's do this! Fire Cannon!" "'Ensa'?" "It means sword," said Al as he swiped his Fire Move Card. Ensa shot a fireball to the Amargasaurus, though he knew it's not much of a use. "NOW!!!" Apparently Al saw a chance by turning behind the Amargasaurus. "Booster jump, Claws!" He stood on Claws' back, and as Claws Jumped, so does he. This way, he jumped very high! "Please, let it work!" He swiped his Empty Card on the side of Amargasaurus as he fell. Ensa got him and put him back on the ground, steady. Blue flash appeared from the Card and the Amargasaurus. But after that, the Amargasaurus turned calm and a picture of Amargasaurus was printed in the Empty Card. "Whew," said Max as he turned Chomp back into chibi form. "Why did it turned calm?" "It must be the DNA copying," said Zoe as she turned Paris back into Card. "But I'm sure Reese would know better." "We'd better leave now," said Al as he heard the angry crowds from the village, complete with their torches and spears. "The 'hunters' are here to get the 'dragon'." And so they pressed a button on their Holders and left the place. ***** "Wow," said Reese as the Team told her about the tamed Amargasaurus. "That's new. When I made your four Mammals, I used bones. And they can't get calmer or stuff." "Can we have a little rest now?" said Zoe as she yawned. "It's dark already." "Yeah," said Max as he yawned too. But their Holders beeped and spotted a land they can't recognize. "Now?" protested Rex angrily. "It's prehistoric Mongolia," said Reese as she set the teleporter on. "There must be another dinosaur Cards there. So stop protesting and start protecting." And so the Team teleported. They all yawned by exactly the same moment.